


A Call of Silence

by PastelDynasty



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, I do not know what I am doing, also this is edited myself and I suck at editing so except some grammar mistakes, i swear ill actually finish this or at least say if i drop it, im just new and bad at tags, im just putting all the future ships and stuff bc im to lazy to do it as I upload, its basically just a new persona story but i use the p5 cast's kids, its gonna be a mix of p5 kids and new characters, its past but the feelings are still there with very complicated problems, legit one of my first fanfics and i decided to write this long as thing, shumako is technically in this but later, so sorry if characters are ooc, this is a children AU, this is sorta of a p5 sequel but also has new elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDynasty/pseuds/PastelDynasty
Summary: “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Usually, only those contracted can enter, so, I apologize for bringing you here on my own accord”The room is silent as Igor waits for a reaction.What the fuck?“What the fuck.”___Kotone is like all other teenagers about to graduate. She's tired of school work, would rather hang with friends, and still has doubts about her future.But with a wave of people dying from something called Disparity Complex, the discovery of a haunted spirit dimension, and a long nosed man claiming she's the only that can stop it; Kotone has a little more on her plate than she bargained for.Luckily she's not alone.---A Persona 5 children AU that focuses on Makoto's daughter, other children of the P5 cast, and some all new characters. This story uses some characters from Persona 5, but has it's own plot, characters, and world.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Togo Hifumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Call of Silence

_Your eyes water with tears that stream down your face. Hands grasping your head, you are on the verge of ripping out your hair in pure frustration. You are collapsed, hunched into a ball; sitting on your knees. You have never felt more pain. Your lungs burn and your throat aches as you scream a cry in agony._

_But no sound fills the air around you._

_No voice can be heard._

* * *

Five hours. 

Kotone had been studying for five hours. 

Finishing her last equation she drops her pencil and leans back into her chair. A sigh of relief escapes her. 

With school resuming tomorrow, Kotone had begun the mad dash to finish all the work she expertly procrastinated. Although studying was relatively easy for her, anyone would crumble under five hours of writing. 

Kotone shakes her left hand from its cramp as she uses the other to neatly stack the pages into an organized pile. With the rest of her summer studying done, she grabs her empty glass and heads to the kitchen to clean it.

Entering the kitchen she heads straight for the sink. Turning on the tap, she begins to wash her glass. 

She's interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. Continuing her task, she hears footsteps come closer until the sight of her mother appears. Looking exhausted, she hangs her jacket and drops her briefcase onto the floor.

“Hey, how was work?” Kotone greets as she finishes cleaning. 

Makoto sighs as she slumps into the kitchen counter stool in front of Kotone. “Busy. Very, very busy since the promotion.”

Kotone raised her eye in curiosity. “Right, though I’m surprised. I find it hard to believe you could possibly do any more work than before.”

“Well, a lot has happe-”

Makoto's sentence is interrupted by the TV’s sudden rise in volume.

“Just in, we are receiving reports that Inspector Yazawa of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department has been arrested with suspicion of corruption and bribery.”

The TV shows a picture of an older looking man next to an image of Makoto”

“This news confirms the rumours after the Inspector's recent demotion and his replacement with the promotion of Inspector Niijima.”

“Yazawa is not only being charged with corruption, but also an investigation into possible involvement in the recent cases of Disparity Com-”

The TV trails on as Kotone snickers. “Well, I guess that answers my question.” Kotone pulls out a cup to make tea for Makoto. “Though to be fair it’s not really surprising. Last time I went to a police thing with you, all he did was leer at you and be a creep.”

Makoto sighs as she leans on the counter tiredly. She watches Kotone pour the steaming water into the cup. “Once they find out you’re a single woman their age, all the single and divorced men surround you like a herd”

Kotone laughs as she steps a tea bag into the boiling water. “You could, like I don’t know, pretend to be in a relationship?”

Makoto blushes as she squeaks in shock.

“Well- that's just lying! And it will just bring up too many questions!”

“Eh, suit yourself,” Kotone responds with a snicker as she slides the steaming cup to her mother.

_Jeez, she still gets so flustered. You think a woman in her forties wouldn’t get so worked up about relationships still._

Makoto lifts the cup to her mouth as she blows before taking a sip. “Did you finish your schoolwork?”

“Yea, just gotta practice piano before bed.”

“Okay, make sure not to stay up too late. You have to actually wake up before noon tomorrow.”

Kotone rolls her eyes as she walks around the kitchen counter. “Yea, yea, okay...” She kisses her mother's cheek before quickening her pace towards her room.

“Love you!” Kotone calls back as she enters her room.

Makoto smiles as she watches her daughter close her door. Her face is affixed with endearment as she takes another sip

* * *

Pulling the bench closer, Kotone opens her piano and plugs her headphones into the electronic piano. She places her hands on the keys and plays a note to make sure it's working. The plastic keys feel hollow as she presses the key down.

_I really need an actual piano..._

Kotone pulls out her music sheets as she places them on the piano. Flipping it to the right page, she takes a deep breath before beginning to play.

The sound of the keys fills her ear as she begins playing.

_That’s better_

As she plays the song he shoulder relaxes and her eyes begin to close. She’s memorized the song at this point, but the sheet always helps as a backup.

Humming along to the music, her mind begins to wander as she plays. 

Music had always had this effect on her. Ever since she knew what a piano was, she has been dedicated to the art. At first, it started as a hobby. She was content with weekly lessons and the occasional recital. But Kotone eventually came to realize that her love for the art was beyond just a hobby. It took a while for her to convince her mother, but she eventually gave her blessing to pursue music as a future.

Makoto had been incredibly supportive after that. She was always eager to provide more lessons and instruments for Kotone. She even offered to help transfer her to Kosei to pursue the music department there. However, Kotone declined as she didn’t want to transfer in her last year of high school.

Tapping the hollow keys, Kotone zones out completely from the music

_The stations gonna be busy with the start of school, so I should probably leave an hour earlier. Hoshi said she’s gonna leave early with Isao, so I guess I’ll just meet up with Nen._

_Oh, I also gotta return that book. Hopefully, it’s not ov-_

The music is different, she realizes. Focusing back onto the piano, the notes, and music in the headphones is definitely not what’s she’s playing

Confused Kotone, still with her eyes closed, stills her fingers.

The music continues.

_What the fu-_

Immediately she opens her eyes out of shock. She expects to see her piano against the wall, her lamp in the corner, and her scattered books along the floor. 

She sees one of the three, but her piano has been replaced with a grand piano instead. She sits in a vast room filled with tables and chairs. The lights are dim as she stares around in what is definitely not her room.

Instead of her bedroom, she sits in a velvet lounge with two figures staring at her.

* * *

A woman stands behind the bar. She wears a pristine blue suit that's reminiscent of the Victorian era. She stares at Kotone while she continuously cleans glasses stacked on the counter. She is quite beautiful, but behind the beauty is a hint of discomfort. It’s not her white hair or yellow eyes that give this feeling, but rather the lack of any flaws in her beauty. She looks perfect, to the point of looking unreal.

To the right of the bar is a man who is definitely not human. He sits hunched over a desk in the center of the room. Wearing a black suit his white-gloved hands are clasped on the table. He stares also at Kotone with bulging eyes that sit above a comically large nose.

There is a moment of relative silence as Kotone takes in her surroundings. She is silent with her mind empty as her shock completely overwhelms her.

The hunched man grins as a chilling voice fills the room.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

“My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He gestures to his left to the woman. “This is Amelia. Like myself, she is a resident here.”

Amelia nods continuing to clean the glass. “A pleasure.”

“This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Usually, only those contracted can enter, so, I apologize for bringing you here on my own accord”

The room is silent as Igor waits for a reaction.

_What the fuck?_

“What the fuck.”

Igor chuckles as he continues his dialogue.

“Most guests already have experience before entering this domain, so I once again apologize for the confusion. But desperate times call for desperate measures.”

_Am I on drugs right now? I swear to god I already had food poisoning last month, I am doing any of this shit again. Wait is this a prank? I swear to god if Hos-_

Kotone takes a deep breath. Her mind slows as she collects her thoughts.

“What… What do you want?” Kotone asks as she calms her mind

Igor leans forward and continues to speak. “In the past when the world was threatened by supernatural forces, a Wild Card has risen up to the challenge and stopped them. However, no new Wild Cards are present and the rules prohibit one from taking center stage yet again. With the world at stake, I have chosen you to take their place.”

“A Wild Card?”

“Yes,” Igor responds, “A zero; someone empty but holds infinite potential. I am afraid I cannot reveal much without a contract and proper awakening. But I urge you to take this matter seriously.”

Kotone stays silent for a moment. 

_Wild Cards? Supernatural? This has to be a dream. If I slap myself I’ll probably just wake up, passed out the piano. I knew I should've listened to mom about taking melatonin._

She looks down conflicted for a moment.

_But… If this is real then don’t I have an obligation to help? This is definitely above me but I can’t say no if lives are at stake…_

She hardens her expression as she stares back with resolve.

“I really don’t have a clue what's going on. I’m pretty sure this is just some weird dream.” She pauses for a second, collecting her thoughts. “But... either way it doesn’t hurt to hear you out. And if this is real, I guess I kind of have an obligation…”

Igor’s wide smile grows bigger and even more creepy. “Excellent, I knew you would rise to the occasion,” Igor responds. He waves his hand as a blue flame appears in front of Kotone

“If your dedication is true, sign the contract and await your fate. I shall lend you the ability to tap into your father’s power of the Wild Card. Some things will be similar to his journey, some will be different. It is up to you however to awaken your resolve and use the inherited power. Good luck.”

_Wait, my father?_

“Wait what? What do you mean my fath-”

Kotone is interrupted by a paper manifesting before her eyes. She stares at the bottom where it says to sign.

A pen manifests in her hand as she hesitates to write.

_Well, really hope this is a dream._

She writes her name.

Igor chuckles, “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after spending a very long time thinking about actually starting to write fanfiction, I finally decided to write something. And instead of doing something small, I'm just gonna jump straight into a long ass AU fic.
> 
> So forgive me if the grammar and characters are off, I am very very new to this...
> 
> Also I haven't played royal so none of that stuff is canon in this.


End file.
